


Happy Birthday, Yuto

by edawnings



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, happy birthday yuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edawnings/pseuds/edawnings
Summary: It's Yuto's birthday. Hyunggu just happens to be really good at giving presents.





	Happy Birthday, Yuto

**Author's Note:**

> It's Yuto's birthday, so what better way to show that I love him?
> 
> I'm sorry it's kind of short, I had to type it in a couple hours. I hope you can still enjoy!

“Thank you all for the gifts,” Yuto said, smiling at the rest of his members. They were all smiling up at him, having given him a successful birthday. It’d been a long day, but a really good one. His members always made sure to make him feel as happy and loved as possible. It had truly been one of the best birthdays he’d ever had, and he was glad to share it with nine people he knew and cared for so well. They truly gave him some next-level birthdays.

Hwitaek stood up, a grin on his cheerful face. “Happy birthday to our Yuto!” he yelled, throwing his arms around the taller man. The rest of the group quickly stood, following suit, enveloping Yuto in a group hug. They stayed like that until Yuto had laughed all of the air out of his lungs, the member’s hold on him growing increasingly tight.

“Alright, alright,” Yuto laughed, trying to get his arms up from out of the hug. “We should go to bed.” Yuto was happy he was finally 20. He was also happy to finally get to bed, after all they’d done.

There was a collective groan of complaint from everyone else, but they started moving, anyway. The group quickly scattered, wishing Yuto final sentiments, heading off to their respective rooms within the dorm. Yuto was grabbing a fest of his gifts to take to his room, trying to make the least amount of mess possible. He knew he wasn’t going to want to clean it up when he woke up, so right now was his best option. Hyunggu was still wrapped around Yuto’s arm, clinging close to him. The older man brushed his bangs away from his face.

“Tired?” Yuto asked quietly, marveling at how gorgeous his boyfriend could be, even this late at night. _No one_ should have been able to look that good after such a long day. Yet, here Hyunggu was.

The younger man gave Yuto that brilliant, wide smile, his eyes creasing into crescents. It was a smile Yuto often received, whenever he made a joke, or pecked Hyunggu on the lips, or even sometimes, when he wasn’t doing anything in particular. It was a smile that Yuto found himself loving more and more, with every second he laid eyes on it. It was easily his favourite smile in the world. “No,” Hyunggu said, his voice as pretty and lilting as it always was. “Besides, I still have to give you your present.”

“What?” Yuto asked, quirking an eyebrow upwards. “You already gave it to me.” Hyunggu had gotten him a set of luxury brand clothing, in his favourite colour—black. It’d all fit him perfectly, and he knew he’d wear it often. It was just his style. Hyunggu knew him far better than he sometimes realized.

Hyunggu shook his head cutely, dark hair slightly bouncing with the movement. “It’s a different present,” he said, batting his eyes up at the taller man. His grip around Yuto’s arm tightened, a glint of mischief appearing in his dark eyes. “It’s something I can’t give you in front of the members.”

 

It _certainly_ wasn’t anything that could be given to him in front of the other members.

Yuto was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His shirt was hiked up around his ribcage, revealing his sharp hipbones and the muscle definition in his stomach. His pants had been gone—god, how long was it? Maybe only fifteen minutes, but Yuto couldn’t remember. He wasn’t keeping track of time right now. There was no way his brain could have even comprehended something like that, at a time like this. All he knew was that his pants had disappeared a while ago, and he was so, so glad they had.

One of his hands was tangled in dark, silky hair. He was trying not to pull too hard, but honestly, that was the last thing on his mind. With everything that Hyunggu’s mouth was doing, Yuto was lucky he was even still breathing.

Hyunggu’s mouth was wrapped tight around the girth of Yuto, bobbing his head in a torturously slow rhythm. His mouth was almost painfully hot, easily sliding over his boyfriend. The pressure from his tongue, cheeks, and lips as he sucked made him feel tight, practically sucking all of the life out of Yuto.

He pulls back, dark eyes locking onto Yuto’s face. He’s looking up at the older man through his eyelashes, clearly pleased with what he was doing, and if that wasn’t the hottest thing Yuto had ever seen, he didn’t know what was. Hyunggu swirls his tongue around the head, teasing along the underside of the ridge before taking Yuto fully into his mouth. He runs his tongue along the prominent veins along the shaft, cheeks hollowed as he sucks. His lips were already a flushed red, partially from giving Yuto a few hot kisses, but mostly from taking Yuto into his mouth. They were stretched around the size of Yuto, dragging over sensitive skin, precise and skilled, from doing this so many times. Yuto loved having sex with Hyunggu, he really did. They were passionate, and familiar, and sometimes a little rough. Besides, who wouldn’t want to have sex with Hyunggu? Hyunggu was the sweetest person on earth, who had damn near no flaws. Even more so, Hyunggu was fucking _hot_. Like, he could have given Yuto a fever just from blinking his round eyes up at him. The curves and lines of his body were perfect, and balanced, and he _sure_ knew how to move his body to make Yuto melt from underneath him. But there was something particular about Hyunggu giving Yuto blowjobs that made the taller man especially excited. What Hyunggu could do with his body was nothing in comparison to what he could do with his mouth, and that was saying a lot, because his body was incredible. But his mouth was smooth, and soft, and every small movement of his lips, or his cheeks, made pleasure crawl through Yuto’s body, until he couldn’t even think straight. He glided over Yuto’s length, his own saliva making it easy for him to do. He knew exactly how to use that pretty mouth of his, and he knew how good it made Yuto feel. He didn’t blow Yuto often, but when he did, Yuto came harder than he even thought was possible.

Hyunggu slid his mouth all the way down onto Yuto, until his lips were wrapped around the base. Hyunggu’s mouth was deep, and his gag reflex really wasn’t that bad. He could will it away without even hesitating. It was one of the things that made Yuto love him so much. He sucked hard, pulling back to the ridge of the head. The tightness of his mouth made Yuto’s thighs quiver.

“Fuck,” Yuto panted, cock twitching in his boyfriend’s mouth. He hadn’t realized he’d said it, until it was already out of his mouth. It was more an exhale, than anything.

Hyunggu laves his tongue over the head, tonguing the slit like he loves it. He pops off with a wet sound, Yuto’s cock covered in his saliva as it hits the cool air. “Good?” Hyunggu asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

Yuto grabbed Hyunggu’s wrist, pulling him up to his face. He could see the pigment of Hyunggu’s lips, and the way his dark hair stuck up from Yuto’s hands. “Good?” Yuto practically scoffs. He can feel his bare cock rubbing against Hyunggu’s clothed leg. He can feel the hardness of Hyunggu against his own. “You know you’re amazing.”

Yuto didn’t just mean in terms of blowjobs. That certainly was a winning factor, but that wasn’t the only reason Hyunggu was amazing. He was amazing in the things that he did for other people, and the attitude he had towards life. Hyunggu was never anything less than kind, and people loved him for it. He had a reassuring presence that everyone appreciated. He was amazing because that smile of his sent stars through Yuto’s vision, and a flock of butterflies in his stomach. Even after knowing each other for so long, he took Yuto’s breath away. He was amazing because he was Hyunggu.

“I’m glad you think so,” Hyunggu smiled.

Yuto pressed forward, gently touching his lips with the other man’s. At first, they just felt each other. Felt the way Hyunggu’s lips were slightly chapped, slightly swollen, but still so soft and plump. And then, their lips were parting in unison, pushing the other’s farther apart, and Yuto could _taste_ him. He could feel Hyunggu’s practiced lips moving and tugging at his own. He could faintly taste birthday cake on his tongue, and the saltiness of Yuto’s own precome. They were kissing, slowly unraveling each other. They were kissing like they always did, loving and perfect. They always did this, but it still made excitement tingle over Yuto’s lips.

Hyunggu slid back down, kneeling between Yuto’s long, spread legs. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. He bent down, lips coming down to kiss at the very tip of Yuto’s cock. His tongue came out to give a small lick to the head, swiping the beads of precome off of the skin. He gave it an open-mouthed kiss, the lips that had just been pressed against Yuto’s, now dragging pleasure over his cock.

Hyunggu opened his mouth, slowly enveloping he head of Yuto’s cock in that white-hot heat. He let the tip of his tongue trail along the head a few times before digging it into the slit. His tongue swirled around the head, stopping so he could suck. His hands came up to rake over Yuto’s flat stomach, sending more sensation through Yuto’s body than he knew what to do with. Yuto could hear himself give a low moan.

The younger man started bobbing his head, quicker than last time. He closes his lips around the shaft, swallowing Yuto in even further, until his lips are pressed to the soft skin around the base of his cock. And then he pulls back, cheeks hollowed as he sucks hard, tongue moving over him. Yuto’s hand snaps up to fist in Hyunggu’s hair, fingers tightening in the silky black. The shorter man gives a quiet whine, the vibrations around Yuto’s cock making him twitch.

Yuto always thought that Hyunggu was beautiful. He’d always been effortlessly pretty, his soft, beauteous features drawing Yuto in.

Hyunggu sucks Yuto off like that. A mixture of his quick, precise movements, combined with his warm, soft mouth. There’s his tongue, working around Yuto and tasting as much of his cock as he can manage. There are his lips, tightening and sucking, igniting the fire in the pit of Yuto’s stomach. Then, he allowed his hand to come up, too, wrapping around the very base of Yuto’s shaft. He twisted his hand over the older man, working over Yuto with his mouth as he did.

He was bobbing his head quickly, saliva slick over Yuto’s cock. He sucks hard over the shaft. He suckles on the head, earning countless beads of precome. He bobs his head so fast that Yuto can feel the tip of his cock hit the head of his cock, but Hyunggu doesn’t stop. He doesn’t even slow down.

And it’s all too much, before Yuto could even realize it.

He tried to push Hyunggu’s head away from him, his cock twitching. The heat pooling in the pit of his stomach was becoming too much to bare. “I’m going to come,” Yuto warned, voice hoarse.

Hyunggu just sucked harder. His cheeks were completely hollowed out, the soft insides of his cheeks, and his wet tongue pressed tight around Yuto. He was practically fucking his own mouth with Yuto’s cock, and Yuto couldn’t handle it.

His hand tightened in Hyunggu’s hair. Hyunggu moaned—he fucking _moaned_. And Yuto was coming, his orgasm shaking through his body as he filled his boyfriend’s mouth with come.

He stayed there, for a few moments, just staring at the dull light on the ceiling. His body was trembling with gentle aftershocks, cock still twitching against his stomach. He felt warm. His whole body was buzzing with warm pleasure. He felt happy.

He found Hyunggu’s wrist, pulling him down on top of himself. “Have I ever told you that I love you?” he asked. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s jaw.

Hyunggu teasingly tapped a finger to his chin, staring down at the older man. “Sounds familiar,” he said, voice running over Yuto’s body like sunlight.

Yuto couldn’t help but to grin. “If you think you’re not getting incredible sex for your birthday, too, you’re dead wrong.”

His boyfriend winked. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?”

Yuto wrapped his arms around Hyunggu’s waist. He kissed him on the mouth, able to taste his own come on the other’s lips. “Thanks for giving me the best birthday ever,” he said.

Hyunggu smiled, that beautiful smile. “I love you.” He kissed Yuto on the lips, so soft Yuto almost didn’t feel it. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me how you liked this little pwp, a kudos, bookmark, or anything to let me know that you enjoyed this! Thank you all for reading!
> 
> sugaestheticss.tumblr.com


End file.
